


Awkward Encounters

by ashethehedgehog



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, One-Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashethehedgehog/pseuds/ashethehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot written to two AU prompts (with implied Puzzleshipping):<br/>“Mutual drunk friend called BOTH of us to pick them up from a party well this is awkward” AU<br/>“Your email address is one letter different from my friend’s so I keep emailing you by mistake” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Encounters

 

Yugi sighed, hitting the space bar for what felt like the seventh time in a row. His eyes stared at the screen, unseeing. He had been rubbing them in exhaustion for the past half an hour- he was surprised they weren’t red and puffy from the constant motion. The words on screen had been dancing around the word document, the meaning behind the characters long since lost. He had been working on an essay paper for his university course, ‘ _had_ ,’ of course, being the key word, as he had long since drifted off writing any decent content. He had been absently staring out the window while slapping the space key down occasionally. His cursor was currently what seemed like miles away from the last word, a sea of blank white in between.

Suddenly a little box with a mail icon popped up from the bottom of the screen, and Yugi had to blink back the sleep forming in his eyes to move the cursor over the icon. With a reassuring click from the mouse, the icon burst to life, swallowing the entirety of the screen in one swift animation.

When Yugi’s eyes traced over the flashing new e-mail, he groaned. _Not this again,_ he thought sullenly. Almost hesitantly he pressed down on the mouse button, watching the message enlarge.

 

_New E-Mail Received_

_From: Yami Sennen_

_Hey, so the publishing date got pushed back again, would you mind picking up the slack from it? And no whining this time Marik, you got that?_

_-Yami_

 

Yugi rolled his eyes. This Yami person had been accidentally e-mailing him on and off for a week straight now. He was able to brush off the first, and even the second time, but he was beginning to suspect that the person was doing it on purpose. After all, how many times could you misspell a person’s e-mail address? The only difference in Yugi’s address from this ‘Marik’ person’s was one letter, but still, it was hardly an excuse. And didn’t the person have addresses saved in their inbox anyway? What kind of professional hand writes all their messages down to the addresses?

Tapping the reply button, Yugi began to write a curt reply back to one _Mister Sennen_ , detailing again how he was not this Marik person, and to please stop messaging him. He hit send, falling back into a slump against the chair. He was getting tired of having to do this. He wished this Yami guy would stop entering the wrong address. Not two seconds later his inbox shot open with a new e-mail.

 

_New E-Mail Received_

_From: Yami Sennen_

_Oh, looks like I’ve done it again. Sorry about that- I’ll try to remember next time._

_-Yami_

_That’s all I can really hope for,_ Yugi sighed. He glanced over at the open word doc now peering out from behind the e-mail window. _Still so much writing left to do,_ he thought, tossing his head back with a groan. He supposed it was entirely his fault that he was leaving it to the last minute, although some of it could be blamed on his friend Jounouchi Katsuya, who always seemed to want to be overly social at the worst of times for Yugi. He really shouldn’t have accepted that invite to a weekend of nothing but gaming.

Suddenly his phone sprung to life, vibrating against the desk and blaring out the loud tune of _Thunder Struck_ by AC/DC, or as it was more notoriously know as- Jou’s theme song. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear,_ Yugi mused. He reached out to swipe his phone off the desk and slid the call icon across the screen.

“Hello?” He said into the device.

“Hey Yug’, dat you?” A slurred voice answered from the other end. There was some static rattling the line, but Yugi could still hear his friend’s voice through it.

“Yes Jou it’s me. Are you drunk again?” Yugi asked sceptically. It sounded suspiciously loud on the other end, like a torrent of other voices all calling out, and if Yugi had to guess, his friend had hit up a bar somewhere and was well on the way to roaring drunk, if not already there. He guessed that what he had originally thought was static was actually a large collection of club music and loud voices clogging the line.

“Uhhh, no?” Came the reply, almost mute over the loud chattering coming through the receiver.

“Why are you calling then Jou? Let me guess, you need a ride home?” Yugi sighed.

“Why Yugi, what a fabulous idea! I’m at the one on that long windy road, the one with the crazy neon sign out the front- you know the one.”

“I do.”

“Awesome! I’ll see you soon bud! Thanks agaaaain!” Jou sung before the call line was cut with a beep. Yugi stared down at his phone, shaking his head. So much for getting his essay done. _There’s always tomorrow morning,_ he thought resentfully. Jou _so_ owed him for this. He would be cramming through the coffee tonight and in the morning to get it done in time. Maybe he would make Jou cover the cost of all the caffeine that would be flooding his body.

He pushed off from the desk, shambling over to his bed where his wallet and car keys were thrown haphazardly. He scooped them up, digging the wallet into his pants’ pocket along with his phone as he strode down the steps of his apartment. He grabbed a jacket hanging off a coat rack by the front door- it looked rather chilly outside he noted- and stepped out into the night. After locking the front door behind him, he padded over to his car, clicking the door open and shoving the keys into the ignition. He immediately flipped on the heater, waiting a moment for the warmth to kick in before pulling out of the driveway and onto the street, humming in appreciation as the car started to feel toasty.

It didn’t take him long to find the bar Jounouchi was at, and parking as close by as he could manage (and lamenting having to step out into the cold air from his warm car), he walked up and through the front door.

As a general rule, Yugi didn’t like bars. He didn’t mind a few sips of beer every now and then, but it was more the atmosphere of being surrounded by drunk people and everyone else trying to get drunk that annoyed him. It was hard to see it as a proper socialising place since the majority of people were too smashed to be able to form coherent sentences. Plus the music was always so obnoxiously _loud_. It grated on Yugi’s nerves. This bar at least didn’t seem to have the loud music, but there were quite a few people staggering around on uncertain legs.

His eyes scanned the area as he tried to locate his friend. He slowly made his way towards the counter when he spotted the blonde’s mop of unruly hair (still nothing like Yugi’s untameable mess) poking up from a place on the counter. He was seated in between two empty chairs, and breathing a sigh of relief, Yugi wandered up to him, shaking his shoulders to get the blonde’s attention.

“Hey Jou, wake up,” Yugi hissed. “It’s late and I have an essay due, get off your butt.”

Jounouchi muttered something incomprehensible and rolled his head over to the other side of the bench, away from Yugi’s pestering voice.

“Jouuuu,” He whined, continuing his assault on the other boy’s shoulders. “Come onnnn.” Yugi knew he didn’t have much of a chance trying to lift the other boy up with his small frame, so he was relying on Jounouchi to wake up himself.

“He really seems to be out cold.” A voice called out, chuckling. Yugi flinched, turning around to see a man standing behind them, his eyes twinkling in amusement. He was young, maybe even a year or two younger than Yugi, but he had the look of a university student about him. Maybe it was in the way he dressed, or the keys he had clinking together softly in his hand.

“Um, he’ll be fine, if you’ll excuse us.” Yugi said, trying to dismiss the other from further conversation. It wasn’t that he found him unappealing, more so that as a rule most people Yugi met at bars tended to get on the touchy and creepy side, and he didn’t want to deal with that by himself, when Jou was completely out of it.

“He doesn’t look fine,” The other snorted in good humour. “And besides, he called me to come pick him up. Wouldn’t be a very good friend if I just left him here like that now would I?”

Yugi blinked in surprise. “Wait, he called _you?_ But… But he called _me_ to come pick him up!”

The other blinked at him with wide eyes before smiling and laughing. “Did he now? Well that sounds like Jounouchi when he’s drunk alright. He must have been rightly smashed tonight.”

“Jouuuu,” Yugi groaned. The stranger was right- it did sound like something Jounouchi would do. And something he was _so_ going to grill him on when he woke up.

“Well I guess we’re not going anywhere until he wakes up, unless you’d like to leave him with me?” The young man offered politely. Yugi felt like he wasn’t lying about knowing Jounouchi, but since Yugi had never seen the man before, he had doubts about leaving the blonde with him.

“I’d like to stay until he’s awake.” Yugi answered.

“Suit yourself,” The stranger shrugged, sliding into the chair next to Yugi. “So tell me, you seem to know Jounouchi quite well- how’d you two meet?”

“Well, I went to high school with him. And you?”

“Uni- we took a class together.” The other said with a simple shrug. He seemed to be getting good at that. _And he hasn’t even told me his name, not exactly brimming with politeness,_ Yugi thought sourly.

“Sounds like fun. I’m sorry, I don’t think I caught your name…?” Yugi offered, noticing the guilty look that passed over the other’s face.

“Oh man, I totally forgot about introductions!” He said, slapping a hand to his face before offering it to Yugi. “I’m Sennen. It’s a pleasure.”

Something in Yugi clicked at the name, and he couldn’t help asking. “Wait, Sennen? As in, Yami Sennen?”

“Yeah, how did you know?” The man- Yami- blinked in surprise.

Yugi groaned. _Oh man, this is the guy who’s been e-mailing me all week!!_ He must have done something recently to piss off lady luck if this was how his life was going right now.

“Uh, did I do something wrong? You don’t seem rather pleased to find out my name…” Yami said, his voice full of concern. _Damn it I can’t get annoyed at him he’s too nice._ Another point for the universe. Mutou still sitting on zero.

“No, you’re fine. I’m Yugi, Yugi Mutou by the way. It’s nice to finally have a face to put to the name I guess.” He laughed weakly. Yami’s confusion seemed to grow with that.

“I’m sorry… Have we met? You seem to know about me, and yet I’m sure I’ve never met a Mutou before…?”

“Nah we’ve never met,” Yugi waved him off. “But we’ve exchanged messages before. You _have_ been e-mailing me all week.”

At that Yami visibly cringed, groaning at the realisation. “Ohh, _you’re_ the one I’ve been accidentally e-mailing! Oh man, this is _so_ embarrassing!”

“Not as embarrassing as Jou calling both of us to come drag his ass back home.” Yugi pointed out, and they both had to laugh at that.

“Yeah he’s a real worry sometimes,” Yami agreed. “But still, I’m sorry I’m such a goof all the time. You must be getting so sick of seeing my address by now.”

“It’s not so bad, a little annoying, but not anything to get worked up over. Water off a ducks back, you know?”

“You’re too kind,” Yami smiled before turning in his seat to face the counter. “Can I at least buy you a drink in apology?”

“Thanks, but I don’t drink- got to drive home.”

“Same,” Yami laughed tossing his keys around his hand. “You drink soft drink at least?”

“Could always go for some lemonade.” Yugi agreed.

“Lemonade it is, then you can tell me all of Jou’s embarrassing high school stories for black mail.”

Yugi laughed, shaking his head. Regardless of how annoyed he had been with the e-mail mess up originally, he had to admit he liked this guy.

“We’ll be here for a while then- he has a lot. In return you can tell me all about this mysterious Marik trouble maker.”

“Ugh, where to begin? He is a publishing nightmare. An equally long tale I’m afraid.” Yami replied with a groan.

Yeah, Yugi had to admit, Yami Sennen wasn’t so bad. _Looks like I owe the universe for this one, or at least I owe Jou’s drunk ass,_ he thought with a snicker.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it- short, sweet, and sprinkled with implied Puzzleship. Hope you liked it. Also sorry, titles are my one true weakness- I suck at them. See: every single picture I ever submitted to DA RIP.  
> Now that uni is out for the semester, I have more time to write too! I'm hoping to have my next multi-chap Puzzleship story up by September- I want to have the majority written before I start posting, so people don't have to wait ages for updates, and so I can edit most of the chapters for consistency (so a lot like how I ran MWAU/TLD). Until then, maybe some more one-shots or short fics~


End file.
